


In My Mind

by Sarolonde



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Mind Meld, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarolonde/pseuds/Sarolonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How not to confess to the boy you like: Lance’s unnecessary bitterness edition.</p><p><i>Keith can hear your thoughts,</i> Lance reminds himself. <i>Stop thinking! Stop thinking about how freaking attractive that jerk is! He’s not! He has a stupid mullet, that’s probably really soft and silky and I really want to run my fingers through it. And he’s always pouting but his rare smiles light up his face and make his blue eyes shine like—Holy quiznak, what is wrong with me?!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing the space babes so please be gentle ^_^ I do adore them so much. I will certainly be writing more for them; this was really fun.  
> [Gorgeous art](http://awesomeprufru.tumblr.com/post/147666937950/keith-can-hear-your-thoughts-lance-reminds) by [Pru](http://awesomeprufru.tumblr.com/) <3
> 
> [my tumblr](http://sarolonde.tumblr.com/)

It’s quiet, aside from the perpetual hum of the giant castle-slash-spaceship-thing they now reside in. Which, really, for a super advanced alien race, one would think they’d learn how to reduce engine noise. Although, Lance must admit, he’s getting used to the constant reminder that they’re still moving, still alive.

The five of them are sitting cross-legged meditatively in a circle in the training room, concentrating on each other and connecting… Like a mind orgy. _Okay no, bad imagery, because four dudes and one – questionable – chick. Seriously, Keith is prettier, which shouldn’t be allowed and is ridiculously confusing. Not that Pidge isn’t pretty, Keith is just… prettier._

A low, irritated growl grows in volume all around him and Lance peeks open one eye to see his co-Paladin’s staring at him, from Pidge’s you-idiot glare all the way around to Keith’s one-hundred-percent-done-with-your-shit exasperation.

“Lance, there is no point in us sitting here if you’re not going to concentrate,” Shiro says, using his I’m-disappointed-in-you voice, which, unfairly, always works and manages to make him feel guilty. “You’re simply wasting all of our time.”

“Seriously Lance, I could be modifying my Lions’ power booster systems right now,” Pidge complains, her fingers twitching with the need to touch a keyboard or pad or whatever those holoscreen things are called.

Lance rolls his eyes. “Look, I’m sorry, I’m just having trouble concentrating with all this stuff going on.”

They all frown at him, eyes flickering around the empty room pointedly.

“There is literally _nothing_ happening in here,” Hunk points out.

“Your brain must just be a constant rambling stream of garbage,” Keith speculates indifferently, and though he’s not completely wrong it’s still annoying.

“Yeah, well, yours is… probably…”

“…Yeah?”

“Slow and boring and dumb!”

_Nailed it._

Shiro heaves a weary sigh. “Stop arguing and let’s get back to mind melding please. This is important, it will help us with coordination when we form Voltron.”

With Shiro’s final words being what they tend to listen to, they all get back into their meditative poses and the room falls silent again. However, the silence may just be the problem because as soon as it’s silent Lance has nothing to focus on but what’s happening in his own head. Which tends to be a lot. Seriously, for a dude humans and aliens alike seem to think is stupid, he certainly thinks a lot.

He should probably start focussing on the mind orgy before they all get angry at him again. _Holy quiznak, stop referring to it as a ‘mind orgy’!_ Speaking of the mind orgy situation, they’d probably all want Shiro first; he’s all manly and attractive and protective. Especially Keith, God he is _so_ obsessed with Shiro, it’s annoying and a wonder that the others haven’t noticed. How can they not notice? Keith’s always staring at him with hearts in his eyes, it’s gross. Not that Lance has a problem with the, you know, the two dudes thing, he probably wouldn’t even mind—

“Lance!” Coran screeches through the speakers, making them all wince. “The system cannot even keep up with your erratic human daydreaming.”

Lance grumbles. “Okay, okay!”

Sucking in a deep breath, Lance clears his mind. Which is a lot more difficult than is worth the effort. _I swear if Shiro didn’t do the disappointed dad routine_ —

Concentrating. Thinking about nothing. Thinking about his fellow Paladins and connecting with them. Thinking about the innocent people they need to help and protect. Thinking about Allura’s amicable, honourable desire to save the universe from evil overlords. Thinking about sassy, clever Pidge’s desperate need to find her family. Thinking about selfless, kind Hunk’s ability to lighten the burden and support them all. Thinking about Shiro’s strength and his ability to lead them through their hardships despite his own. Thinking about Keith’s…

_Keith._

Isolated, never letting anyone in, never allowing anyone to help. Too proud. Too dauntless. Not trusting in them when they always have his back. Not trusting Lance when he would do anything to help Keith. Anything. No matter what.

 _God damn it, why won’t he just fucking let me –_ us _– in? We can help, we’re all here for each other. Despite the fact that he can be a little selfish and gloomy, I will always be there for him._

_Keith. Have we not been through enough together?_

_Keith. Have we not bonded?_

“Lance?”

_Lance?_

“Hey, Lance, we’re done,” Pidge says nearby and a finger pokes into his shoulder. “I swear to God if you’re pretending to be asleep to scare me…”

“Um… Keith?” Hunk asks, his voice further away.

Lance’s eyes shoot open and he wrenches the mind connection device from his head, gasping at a sudden rush of oxygen after feeling like he’s been drowning. But he’s not wet, and there is no water in the training room… That he’s aware of. Maybe it’s some weird simulation Coran decided to put him through on the sly.

“What the hell, Lance?” Pidge asks, her voice wavering with worry even though her tone is harsh.

“Keith, are you okay?” Shiro questions, kneeling beside a similarly gasping Keith and resting a supportive hand on Keith’s back.

 _Geez, get a freaking room,_ Lance thinks bitterly, internally rolling his eyes. Oddly, Keith meets his eyes at that moment, dark eyebrows furrowed with mix of irritation and hurt. It irks Lance, Keith always knows how to raise his hackles.

“Why are you looking at me like this is my fault? I didn’t _do_ anything!” Lance snaps defensively. _Why does he act like everything is my fault?_

“I do _not_ ,” Keith snaps back.

Lance frowns. “You don’t what…? I asked why you’re looking at me like that.”

“Um, we might have a teeny-tiny problem…” Coran says in a completely unconvincing manner.  “It’s… It’s probably better if I explain in person. Just stay there quietly and—and don’t think _too_ much. Or, at all really, would be good. Um, yes.”

The microphone cuts out and they watch through the glass as Coran leaves the control room. They remain quiet as per Coran’s request, which tends to be difficult for Lance but he feels unusually tense. The feeling of drowning certainly unsettled him but he feels like it’s something else… Like he’s missing some important information. Like in one of those dreams where you’re walking around with no pants on without realising.

Lance quickly glances down at his blue jean clad legs, _okay good, it’s not that._

The way Shiro is hovering over Keith doesn’t help because… Because what about Lance? Sure he has Pidge but she is nowhere near as comforting and consoling, all he can expect is an awkward pat on the shoulder and he could probably ask Hunk but his hugs have the power to crush him. What if _he_ needs one of Shiro’s amazing dad hugs? _Why does Keith get to be the favourite?_

“I’m _not_ the favourite,” Keith mutters. “Pidge clearly is.”

They all frown at Keith, completely confused, and Pidge narrows her eyes.

“I don’t know whether to be offended or not…” she mumbles.

“…What are you talking about?”

“You just asked why I’m Shiro’s favourite, I’m not, Pidge is,” Keith explains. Pidge blushes and laughs awkwardly but Shiro, focussed on mediating, merely straightens, frowning down at Keith as if trying to work out a difficult puzzle.

“Lance didn’t say anything…”

Keith’s eyes flicker between them all suspiciously. “What? Yes, he did. He said ‘why does Keith get to be the favourite?’” he mimics in a goofy voice, which, if not for the fact that he’s mocking Lance’s voice, would be an achievement in humour for him.

“No, I didn’t,” Lance argues. _Well, someone is going coo-coo-crazy._

“I’m _not_ crazy!” Keith growls, leaning forward aggressively. “I heard you!”

 _Maybe your mullet has formed a will of its own and is whispering in your ear,_ Lance smiles at his own joke.

Keith rolls his eyes, hands curling into fists. “You’re such a child.”

_Did he just respond to my thought?_

“I didn’t even say anything!” Lance shouts.

“Is this a joke? If you don’t—”

“Now, now little Paladins,” Coran says, entering the room trailed by a nervously smiling Allura. “No need to squabble. Keith is not, in fact, ‘crazy’, nor is he hearing things. You see, there was a minor malfunction with the system.”

Rising to his feet, Keith narrows his eyes on Coran. “What type of malfunction?”

“Well, with an influx of energy inverted through the generator, focussing on cognitive connection, miscalculations seem to have been made due to the human’s supremely individual synapse firing rates that doesn’t allow for—”

_For the love of—!_

“Coran,” Keith interrupts, voicing Lance’s impatience.

“What Coran is attempting to say is that Keith and Lance are now connected… through their minds,” Allura explains diplomatically but merely gets confused squinting in return. “Keith can hear Lance’s thoughts.”

 _Oh no. No, no, no, nonono,_ Lance thinks, dread dropping in his stomach as he glances at a stunned Keith. _This is it, this is the pants off dream thing!_

“What?!” The Paladins ask in unison.

“How is that possible?” Shiro asks.

Coran opens his mouth to explain but luckily Allura speaks before he gets the chance. “The system has never previously catered to your species and the way your minds work is far different from any Paladins we’ve had previously. The system seems to have overcompensated for a lack of cognitive synergy and accidentally attached the two… most connect minds.”

The room falls silent and Allura seems to glance between Keith and Lance with as much confusion as the others. _Wait, wait, wait. The two_ closest _minds? That can’t be right…_ he thinks, Keith nodding along with him.

Lance shakes his head and stands up. “You may be beautiful and amazing, princess, but you must have this wrong. Keith and I are the two _least_ connected! He’s my rival and is clearly jealous of my mad piloting skills.”

_Also, I’m pretty sure he hates me._

“I don’t hate you!” Keith yells, surprising everyone, even himself. His velvet blue eyes widen before he closes them and sighs deeply. Lance is too shocked by his usually quietly brooding co-Paladin’s outburst to say or think anything.

“Okay, so that kinda proves it,” Pidge points out and then turns to Allura. “Are you sure it was the two most connected minds and not, say, the least?”

“Yes, for that is what the mind meld is designed to do, connect the two most compatible minds to strengthen the foundation of the bond between all of the Paladins.”

 _This doesn’t make any sense,_ Lance thinks. Of all the possibilities why would he and Keith be the most compatible? They’re constantly at each other’s throats and have the least in common. They get distracted arguing with each other even in serious situations. They would be the least stable foundation. Shiro is the strongest of them, the most rational and their leader, why not him? At least hearing Shiro’s thoughts would be— _Wait, what?_

“Why the hell can Keith hear my thoughts but not the other way around?” Lance questions.

“Some minds are more… open, than others,” Allura says slowly, watching Keith.

Lance scoffs a laugh. “Out of all this senselessness that actually makes sense.”

“How do we fix this? Because if you think this idiot talks a lot, count yourself lucky that you don’t have to hear the rambling in his mind,” Keith complains, exasperation perpetually lacing his dry tone.

“Hey, screw you!”

Coran and Allura glance at each other before the former speaks. “We aren’t quite sure yet as to how we’d go about breaking the connection since it’s never happened before. But I will run simulations through the system and find a solution!”

_Oh please no, this has to be some kind of nightmare. Wake up Lance!_

Lance looks to Allura for denial of this terrible news but her crystalline blue and pink eyes are filled with helplessness. She’s the only reliable source for these things, and if she’s discouraged by the situation then it truly is hopeless. While still new to being the Commander of the Castle of Lions, Allura has proven herself more than capable, she’s determined and strong willed. _She’s also incredibly beautiful._

“So, Keith, what’s it like hearing Lance’s thoughts? What’s he thinking right now?” Hunk asks curiously, his nosiness knowing no bounds.

“It’s like hearing him talk in my ear constantly and he’s thinking about how beautiful Allura is,” Keith says, squinting as if listening carefully. “And how gorgeous her hair is and if Pidge would actually look pretty with long hair.”

“Hey!” Pidge complains, her arms folded over her chest angrily.

“Lance,” Shiro chides.

“Woah, dude, that is _so_ outta context—I-I mean… I did _not_ think any of that,” Lance says, waving his hands about and laughing awkwardly. Pidges angry expression doesn’t budge at his insincere reassurance, Allura seems unaffected. _Even though I technically complimented her,_ Lance laments, his eyes wondering down to Allura’s chest.

“Now he’s thinking about Allura’s boobs,” Keith deadpans.

Allura gasps and Coran leaps in front of her to protect her modesty, though she’s wearing more than enough clothes to cover everything. Shiro buries his face in his hand and Pidge snickers evilly.

_No, no, no, no!_

“No, no, I—that’s not—Dammit Keith!” Lance yells in an embarrassed, strangled voice and points an accusing finger.

“Huh,” Keith grins teasingly, folding his arms over his chest. Way too proud of himself. “This might actually not be too bad… Now he’s wondering how Shiro gets so ripped. It’s called exercise, beanpole.”

Lance actually blushes at that, spluttering. “Y-Yeah, well, I’ll—I’ll just have to…”

“…Yeah?”

 _You smug asshole!_ Lance growls internally, feeling himself getting flustered.

“I’ll just have to…to… Stream gay porn!” Lance yells triumphantly but is merely meet by silence, his friends’ eyebrows raised almost to their hairlines in surprise, staring at him like he’s having some great self-revelation. Which, his attraction to men isn’t anymore, not that they need to know that. _Oh shit, that is not what I meant!_

“N-No, that’s uh,” Lance scrambles to fix it. _Shit, fuck, shit._ “You’d probably love that though wouldn’t you Keith.”

 _Especially if it was Shiro,_ Lance thinks resentfully. Keith’s smug smile drops immediately and his expression becomes so cold it’s practically glacial. Lance shivers.

“Don’t,” Keith growls, so vicious Hunk flinches.

Despite the uncomfortable, queasy feeling in his gut, Lance smiles, unable to stop the bitterness from taking control. _Oh, did I hit a tender spot Keith? Thought that no one noticed? Thought that you were so subtle and guarded that I couldn’t see right through you? You’re so obvious every time you look at him._

Keith looks furious, his dark eyes burning the way they do in the heat of battle, but there is also something mortified in his expression, a hint of hurt down-turning the corner of his mouth.

_Why isn’t it me you look at like that…?_

Lance’s eyes shoot wide and his slaps both of his hands over his mouth, like that will help, like it was words he spoke and can somehow trap in his mouth. But it wasn’t words, it was thoughts, uncontrollable and sincere. _Wait! What? No, not sincere. No, no. I don’t—I don’t want—_

Keith looks like he’s been slapped in the face with a slimy fish. He looks panicked and nervous; neither of which are the apathy edged with irritation that Lance was expecting. They stare at each other, frozen and confused. Anger fights its way back into Keith’s eyes as the shock fades away.

“What’s happening…?” Hunk asks, glancing between them nervously.

“I think Lance broke Keith,” Pidge speculates, poking Keith in the arm fearlessly, like he’s a test subject. “Probably thinking about something gross or douche.”

Slapping away Pidge’s hand, Keith turns on his heel and walks away. Lance feels awkward, stuck between wanting to stop Keith and apologise or run away, hide under a rock and never see Keith’s stupid beautiful face ever again. Keith pauses on his way to the door, apparently having heard that comment and Lance sinks to his knees, burying his burning face in his hands.

_Shit, stop thinking! Stop thinking about how freaking attractive that jerk is! He’s not! He has a stupid mullet, that’s probably really soft and silky and I want to run my fingers through it. And he’s always pouting but his rare smiles light up his face and make his blue eyes shine—Holy quiznak, what is wrong with me?!_

Hearing the training room door slide open, Lance peaks out from between his fingers to see the red of Keith’s jacket disappear. Lance feels sick, his fingers trembling. He’s annoyed at himself for making Keith mad and then even more annoyed at the fact that he has so little control over his thoughts… How could he let Keith know his feelings like that? He was never supposed to know, because clearly he’s not interested. Not when Shiro is… Not when…

“What did you do?” Hunk asks, his voice filled with wonderment as if watching soap opera drama unfold before his eyes. Which isn’t far from the truth.

“I think Lance broke himself,” Pidge comments, scrutinising him.

Shiro sighs deeply, looking concerned. “Maybe the two of you should avoid each other until Coran figures out a way to reverse the process.”

“Yes, that might be a good idea,” Allura agrees, speaking slowly. “As long as you’re in separate rooms Keith shouldn’t be able to hear your thoughts and perhaps reduce the, uh, harm to the relationship.”

_Like it could get any worse…_

 

* * *

 

They haven’t seen each other all day. Lance doesn’t know whether to be grateful or annoyed about that, constantly fluctuating between desperately needing to know what Keith thinks and wanting to never acknowledge that anything happened. Keith has made it loud and clear that he prefers the latter by avoiding him.

Dejected and beside himself, Lance enters the dining room for dinner without much thought. Instantly he can feel the tension in the room and looks up from where his eyes a trained on his boots to see everyone staring at him. Frowning, Lance only realises why when he spots Keith sitting in his usual seat at the table.

While the others don’t know the specifics of what happened, what Lance had thought that made them both so frustrated and upset, they can clearly feel the unease. They’re also super awkward about it, which is completely unhelpful. Especially when Lance panics and decides the easiest option is to pretend nothing happened.

“What’s for dinner?” Lance asks, keeping his voice casual as he slumps down in his usual seat next to Keith. “Please tell me it was your turn to cook tonight, Hunk. No offence, Coran.”

“No ‘offense’ taken,” Coran all but sobs, clearly offended. He prides himself on knowing and learning human sayings.

Hunk places a plate in front of Lance and it looks edible at least, knowing Hunk it’s probably delicious. The table falls awkwardly silent as Lance starts eating. Keith keeps his head down, eyes never leaving his bowl and the others glance at each other nervously, as if waiting for Lance or Keith to explode.

_Really guys? This isn’t helpful._

Lance side-eyes Keith, watching the movement of his sharp jaw as he chews, watching the light shine glossily across his black hair and his bangs fall near his eyes. Lance’s hand twitches with the need to push them away from his eyes. Stiffening, Lance catches himself, remembering that Keith can hear his thoughts, but doesn’t seem to be affected.

_Is he ignoring me…? Can you still hear me Keith?_

Intense blue eyes flicker in Lance’s direction and he doesn’t need to hear Keith’s thoughts to feel the resentment directed at him from under those black lashes. Lance flinches, as if burnt, and swiftly breaks eye contact, staring back down at his bowl as he pushes food around it.

“So…” Lance says, needing to distract the others because the silence is becoming unbearable. “How’s progress going on the whole, fixing the mind reading thing?”

Lance is only half listening as Coran starts rambling on in scientific and alien terms he doesn’t understand, nodding in all the right places. Most of his attention is on Keith though.

Lance did this, and normally he wouldn’t admit it but this time he really did fuck up. They have to work together, the universe needs a unified Voltron and therefore needs them to cooperate. He’s no longer that selfish, arrogant kid – Keith snorts quietly, _okay mostly, geez_ – that wanted to save Shiro to one-up Keith a year ago. He has to fix this.

_I will fix this._

Inhaling a deep, fortifying breath, Lance concentrates on conveying his thoughts. _Keith, I’m… I’m sorry that I made you uncomfortable this morning. I can’t really control my thoughts or—or the way I… feel. But until we get this fixed I’m gonna work real hard to control it when I’m around you. I swear._

Freezing with his spork half way to his mouth, Keith slowly lowers it and glares down at his bowl, the tendons in his cheek twitching as he clenches and unclenches his jaw. Keith is quiet for a while, and Lance holds his breath, so concerned about his response that he can’t even hear Coran conversing about the mind melding program – that Pidge and Allura have thankfully joined in on.

“I’m not mad at you because of that,” Keith says under his breath so that only Lance can hear. There is a dusting of pink across his cheekbones as he goes back to shovelling food into his mouth, a little too forcefully.

Lance frowns. _If not my borderline confession then what…?_ When he recalls how he taunted Keith about Shiro, Keith’s hand tightens on his spork. _Oh…_ Lance thinks, his stomach twisting uncomfortably at the fact that _this_ is what upset Keith, at the fact that it’s because of Shiro and not because of him. _I’m sorry about that too, I was just being a dick…_ Lance thinks, his leg twitching with restless irritation.

“It didn’t annoy me for the reason you think,” Keith says softly, half turning to face him.

_You mean it’s not because you’re in love with Shiro? I’m trying to do the right thing here so maybe don’t lie to me, Keith._

“I’m not lying,” Keith growls lowly.

If the others’ conversation stops due to Keith’s aggressive words, Lance doesn’t care anymore. It hurts, it actually fucking hurts, and he’s simultaneously confused by it but also understands it, with perfectly clarity.

“Then _why_?” Lance questions, turning in his chair to face him.

Keith watches him, pursing his lips as uncertainty lines his brow. It’s barely a moment and Keith looks back down at his bowl, avoiding his gaze and refusing to respond even when Lance tries again.

“And you say I’m the child,” Lance huffs indignantly. “Sorry guys, I’m not feeling very hungry.”

With that Lance pushes back his chair forcefully and strides angrily out of the room. As he makes his way through the castle-spaceship’s corridors on autopilot, Lance mutters to himself about how annoying Keith is. How he never lets anyone in even though they’re supposed to be a team. _That’s not true, he probably tells Shiro everything._

Flopping onto his bed gracelessly, he successfully – more or less – manages to clear his mind. He doesn’t want to think, it’s only caused him problems of late and his own bitterness is exhausting.

At some point the ever kind-hearted Hunk brings him food, which he’s incredibly grateful for because he’d been bluffing when he stormed off saying he wasn’t hungry. The food is as amazing as ever; Hunk should seriously become their full-time chef. Lance says as much and Hunk blushes, muttering something about hurting Coran’s feelings while awkwardly scratching at his cheek.

After Hunk leaves, Lance turns off the light and takes off his boots and jacket. Lying on his back with his arms propped under his head, staring up at the bunk above, thoughts and memories worm their way back into his mind – as much as his bruised pride rejects them, he can’t avoid them forever.

Having shown more emotion today than he ever has, images of Keith’s fluster and anger and surprise flood Lance’s mind. Now that he’s realised how attracted he is to Keith, Lance can’t help but see it in every expression, even his usual sullen pout and indifferent apathy. He only realised his attraction a month ago, which makes the timing of this mind link thing extremely inconvenient. _Maybe that’s why it happened,_ he thinks. _Because I couldn’t stop thinking about Keith._

 _He’s impossible,_ Lance decides, huffing in annoyance. _Why would I even like him…? Okay, fine, he’s brave and strong and distractingly attractive. I like him. I like Keith… A lot,_ he admits, sighing wistfully. _Why won’t he just let me in? Why won’t he just tell me? If it’s not about Shiro then what is it? What else is—?_

The door to Lance’s quarters slides open, making him wince at the intrusive light from the corridor. His eyes having adjusted to the darkness, he merely sees a shadowed silhouette in the doorway before it closes again, but he knows the shorter, fitter build all too well.

“Keith? What are you doing in here?” Lance questions coarsely. “I’m still annoyed at you so if you could just walk right back out that door, that’d be great.”

There is no response, nor does the door open signalling Keith’s departure. Instead, Keith approaches and climbs onto Lance’s bed.

“What the cheese? Keith—Wha—?”

“I can hear you thinking,” Keith says, a hand pressed to Lance’s chest to push him back down as he attempts to sit up. Keith lifts his knee over Lance’s hip, straddling him, and leans forward, hovering above him. Completely unsure what’s happening and convinced the universe has gone insane, Lance tenses nervously.

The heat of Keith’s body envelops him and his fingers dig into the material of Lance’s shirt, making goosebumps rise on his skin. Keith’s pale face is rosy with a bright blush and is framed by silky locks of black hair that fall around his face. Pinned by Keith’s intense midnight blue gaze, Lance feels like he can’t breathe.

“Your quarters are next to mine and I can hear you through the wall. I can hear everything,” Keith whispers, exasperated. Lance feels his own cheeks heat with the implication that Keith has been listening to him. “You just won’t shut up and I can’t listen anymore without needing to—”

Keith doesn’t need to finish his sentence because apparently this is what he needs to do. Kiss Lance.

Staring wide-eyed, Lance is initially shocked by the closeness of Keith’s face and how perfect he is this close, his long dark lashes fanned out as a stark contrast to his fair skin. Then, realisation seeps into his slow, dazed brain as he feels Keith’s lips move awkwardly against his own stiff mouth and his stomach twists and tingles pleasantly.

_Holy quiznak, Keith is kissing me!_

Hearing that, Keith smiles against his mouth. Seeming to understand that Lance is currently too stunned to react, Keith slides his hand up Lance’s chest and neck, making him shiver. His fingers grip firmly at Lance’s jaw and he tilts his head back to get a better angle because apparently Keith really wants this, he really wants to—

_What the shit am I doing? Nothing! Keith is kissing me and I’m doing nothing! This is what I’ve wanted, this is what I’ve dreamed about and… Keith is winning dammit!_

Coming to his senses, with a burst of confidence Lance laces his fingers through Keith’s hair and pulls him closer. Keith voices his approval with a quiet groan and parting his lips for Lance to suck at, which he does, hungrily. The kisses are sloppy and clearly inexperienced but Lance doesn’t give a damn, it’s Keith and it’s amazing and warm and, quite frankly, long overdue. And if Keith isn’t enjoying it, well, he’s on top, he has the ability to pull away. And he isn’t.

_Keith is on top of me. Keith is kissing me. Keith’s tongue is in my mouth._

As much as Lance doesn’t want it to stop, for fear of it never happening again, he needs to know why. Why he came storming in here and kissed him. Why he’s done a complete one-eighty from being moody and mad at him and is now straddling him.

Lance’s fingers grip into Keith’s hair and he attempts to pull him back since he’s pinned to a bed with nowhere to go. At the pressure Keith moans into his open mouth and arousal floods him, sending warmth swirling around his abdomen. Seeming to surprise himself – and get the hint – Keith tenses and pulls away, his eyes glassy and dark.

“W-Well, that—that happened,” Lance mumbles nervously.

Keith looks unaffected as ever but Lance can see his blush as he sits back on… on… _on my dick, he’s sitting on my dick._

“I’m sitting on your stomach,” Keith says in his don’t-be-such-a-drama-queen tone.

Lance has half a mind to grind up against his ass to prove just how wrong he is but that would distract from the whole needing to know why. Although, it would probably feel really good _and_ prove Keith wrong all at once… _Sounds like a win-win to me_. Keith rolls his eyes and shuffles forward on his knees so that _now_ he’s sitting on Lance’s stomach.

“You were going to ask me a question,” Keith prompts, even though he already knows the question.

“R-Right. I’m confused because… Well, you’re hella confusing,” Lance starts, sorting through his thoughts to form some kind of coherent explanation. “You look at Shiro like he’s the be all and end all. Which, I get; dude’s awesome, I’ll give you that. Then you get all pissed because I tease you about being in love with Shiro, which, also, fair enough, I was being a jerk. But you say it’s not because of Shiro, whatever the hell that means… And now you’re kissing me, and I don’t—I’m not going to be, like, second choice because you can’t get Shiro. Lance Fernandez is no one’s second choice,” he finishes, trying to sound stern despite the nervous flutter in his stomach.

Keith’s mouth is set in a firm line, revealing the effort it’s taking for him to keep his indifferent expression which is crumbling with lines of worry between his brows.

“Lance, I’m not in love with Shiro—”

“But you—”

“Just, shut up,” Keith grumbles, pressing his hand over Lance’s mouth. He wants to lick them, simply to annoy Keith, but he kind of likes having it there… which is weirdly erotic. “Lance, just listen please. You’re always complaining about how closed off I am.”

Keith is about to lift his hand but Lance grabs his wrist and covers Keith’s hand with his own, lacing their fingers together. It’s a weird angle but it feels nice. And it’s so worth being silenced to watch the way it flusters Keith momentarily, his eyes locked on where their hands are connected. He raises his eyebrows teasingly and Keith’s jaw clenches as he meet Lance’s gaze once more.

“As I was saying. I _thought_ I was in love with Shiro. When he went missing it hurt, I was angry and frustrated and upset. I missed him. But then, when I found him—”

 _When_ we _found him,_ Lance corrects internally. See, he doesn’t even need a mouth to talk.

“Sure, when _we_ found him,” Keith mocks, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. “I was relieved, but seeing him again, talking to him again… I didn’t feel the way I thought I was going to. I was merely happy he was safe and my attention was easily… drawn elsewhere.”

_Because you were, slash are, an angry little shit with no chill? And want to destroy all Galra’s like a man obsessed?_

“No. Because there was this obnoxious idiot, who was determined to be my rival that I couldn’t stop arguing with and worrying about and thinking about. What I felt about Shiro is nothing compared to what I feel about you. I was just confused because I’ve always been alone and Shiro was my friend. But you… You’re…” Keith swallows hard, the fingers of his free hand absent-mindedly tracing patterns on Lance’s chest.

Lance gently pulls Keith’s hand away from his mouth, keeping his hand around his wrist. “I’m…?”

“More…? Or, that’s what I want you to be,” Keith says, his insecurity almost undetectable and he keeps his voice steady. “You’re annoying and overconfident, flirtatious and ridiculous,” he stops to smile at the deep frown creasing Lance’s brow. “But you’re supportive and trusting, giving us the confidence to pull through hopeless situations. You’re funny and make us all smile when we need it… You make me smile…”

Keith’s blush deepens as he speaks and he gets to the point that he can’t continue. Despite the fact that he can be painfully blunt sometimes, it’s difficult for Keith to express himself when it comes to personal matters. That’s why his words mean so much. He said them, he opened up, for Lance.

Letting out a disbelieving, shaky breath into the silence that follows, Lance sits upright abruptly, needing to be closer, and wraps his arms around Keith’s neck. Surprised by the quick movement, Keith is still a long moment before his hands move up Lance’s sides to rest on his back, distractedly tracing the knobs of his spine and lines of his ribs. Burying his face against Keith’s neck and inhaling the warm, comforting scent of him, Lance just holds onto him silently.

_Thank you, Keith._

Keith tilts his head to press a kiss to his forehead, acknowledging the thought.

“This got way too sappy,” Lance mumbles a not-really-complaint against Keith’s neck. He needs clarification though. Just to be sure he understands correctly. “So you got angry at me when I was teasing you about Shiro because…”

“I didn’t want you thinking about me and him that way because it’s you that I like.”

“Uh-huh, and you didn’t just tell me that because…”

Keith huffs. “Because I don’t… I find it difficult to—to trust people.”

“And I’m just imagining things when I see you staring at Shiro with hearts in your eyes?”

“Clearly you’re just looking through jealousy goggles. You know, it’s not the first time I’ve told you I don’t like him that way, so, maybe next time listen to—” Keith cuts himself off and freezes in the process of shifting his weight. “Okay, now I’m _definitely_ sitting on your dick. Are you hard…?”

“That’s your fault! You _moaned_ into my mouth!”

Keith snorts a laugh. “Geez, you’re so easy.”

“I am not—You’re—Shut up!”

Lance stops Keith from laughing by kissing him – begrudgingly because it’s truly a beautiful sound and sight, but not when it’s at him. Which is actually a very effective way of shutting someone up. Especially when Lance is a really quick leaner and is totally getting a hang of this kissing thing. His movements become more languid, trailing his tongue indulgently inside Keith’s mouth and sucking firmly at his lips.

Keith starts fighting him for control though, and Lance definitely can’t have that. But then Keith bites at Lance’s bottom lip and he just melts, sighing blissfully into his mouth. _Oh shit, do that again_ , Lance thinks and Keith does, slower, spreading heat through his body. _Okay, wow, this hearing thoughts thing is pretty handy._

Keith grins against his mouth and when Lance opens his eyes he’s met with a beautiful blue gaze, luminous and promising all kinds of good things. Keith pushes Lance back down on the bed.

_Oh heck yes!_

 

* * *

 

“Okay, let’s do this un-mind-connecty-thing, I guess,” Lance bemoans as they all eagerly await Coran’s system fix to unlink Lance and Keith’s minds. Well, some less eager than others…

Pidge frowns at him. “You almost sound disappointed, Lance. Isn’t it intrusive having Keith hearing all your thoughts?”

“It’s not like the idiot doesn’t mostly just blurt out what he thinks anyway,” Keith says, keeping his tone indifferent and attempting to distract Pidge from her dangerous line of questioning.

“Yeah but it’s super helpful when we’re—oof— _ow_ ,” Lance’s words are cut off as Keith elbows him in the ribs. Keith’s eyes widen in warning as Lance levels a questioning look at him.

Pidge pushes her glasses up her nose, narrowing her eyes on them, scrutinising. Then her eyes widen and an excited – but cunning – smile spreads across her face.

“Oh hey, Keith and Lance had sex!”

“Finally,” Hunk groans.

Lance scowls indignantly. “That is _not_ what happened! Keith won’t even let me touch him, y’know, _there_ , yet. And I even offered to be on the receiving end. ”

Sighing deeply, Keith drops his face into his hand. “Oh geez.”

“That’s… Nice of you Lance,” Shiro says slowly, sounding uncomfortable but like he’s obligated to say something. “But Keith is right, you need to take it slowly, don’t do anything before _both_ of you are ready.”

“Yes, do be careful,” Allura says. “I’ve been doing plenty of research on human social interactions and mating rituals of late and human ‘sex’ seems rather painful; it’s truly a wonder your species grew to be as populated as it is. We can’t have either of you sore when Zarkon can strike at any time.”

“We are _not_ talking about this. Can we do this damn un-mind-connecty-thing so I can leave!” Keith snaps.

“Aw, cute, he used Lance’s words,” Pidge coos teasingly.

“It’s okay babe, I’m just rubbing off on you,” Lance says, wiggling his eyebrows and slinging an arm around Keith’s shoulders.

Keith glares at him a long silent moment. “You want to be penetrated so badly? I’ll going to get my Bayard.”

 _Kinky_ , Lance thinks, smirking at his boyfriend. Keith rolls his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://sarolonde.tumblr.com/)


End file.
